Current External Bone Fixation (EBF) systems for the treatment of bone deformity and acute trauma employ circular rings that surround a patient's limb. Typically, the diameter of such rings must be approximately four centimeters (4 cm) larger than the limb being treated to allow for swelling in the limb. Oversized rings to accommodate large extremities may also be used. Current systems are both uncomfortable for the patient and inconvenient when a wound is cleaned. One well-known reconstructive system is the Ilizarov frame, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,624; 4,615,338; 4,978,348; 5,702,389 and 5,971,984. The Ilizarov frame uses a combination of circular frames, pins and wires for deformity correction. In addition, current EBF systems for acute trauma may only provide a temporary fix until a definitive treatment is determined and they are unstable, difficult to move into a new position and have minimal or no weight bearing capability.